Thanks for the Memories
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: Oneshot Zutara: after being caught by Aang and the others after being paralyzed from Jun's shirshu Zuko contemplates escaping and amongst other things... T for Zuko's bad mouth...


**Most of you have already read this, if you have, nothing has changed... so please disregard I just really wanted to separate this from because the want to extend the story a bit. **if you haven't read on! Let me know what you think ok!

Summary: After Jun, Iroh and Zuko had been stunned by (umm any one know the name of that thing?) and our heroes had them tied up… I also changed with my awesome fan fiction powers that Aang hadn't gotten Katara's necklace back yet… I'll let her get it back herself... well with some persuasion... and I was listening to "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall out Boy and dont ask me why it fit... anyone get why they say "He tastes like you only sweeter" yeah my yaoi mind just runs wild on that one... Oh and i dont own Avatar... or the characters... just the plot line and ideas Thanks for the Memories

Zuko had never felt any angrier in his life… not even the sneering face of Zhao actually would be better than being tied up by a bunch of kids and nuns next to his uncle and that horrible woman. She didn't seem to upset though. 'Stupid whore' he had thought.

Iroh had been thinking very hard about how to get out of this. Well not really he was flirting with passing nuns.

Zuko had found it almost amazing that even the most celibate of women would giggle and flirt back with his uncle. But none of that compared his anger to his current situation… he couldn't bend. They had a fragrance that blocked the chi flow for about twenty-four hours. And he got it only two hours ago. So if he were going to get out of this, he would have to fight hand to hand against two very good benders. He knew that in his position he couldn't underestimate them at all.

The girl… the water bender… they called her Katara. The girl was walking up to them holding a tray with three bowls. It could be anything. Poison, food with poison, or more of that stupid perfume.  
It was food… he could smell it. And compared to the food on the boat he lived his life on, it smelt heavenly. She went to Jun first and explained something to her he couldn't much hear since the distance between them was a good twenty-five to thirty feet. The girl untied Jun to let her eat. She had a water whip ready just in case the woman tried to escape or retaliate. Jun ate quickly and finished. Katara tied her back up.

Iroh was next and she explained the same to him. He nodded sweetly and commented on the necklace she was wearing.

Zuko looked at the girl's neck, it was a hand woven necklace and actually kind of nice. He pushed that thought till it fell off the cliff. He watched as his uncle ate the food. He knew that they wouldn't poison Iroh or Jun, they didn't have much to do with his decisions, but they would poison him. So as the water tribe girl retied Iroh's ropes and laughed at one of his comments and then made her way with the last bowl he looked away. "I brought you food, I can untie you for only a couple minutes to let you eat, but you cannot try to evade or attack." she told him.

"I don't need to eat." His mouth told her, but his stomach growled very loudly at the same time.

"Which should I believe, your pride or your stomach?" She asked.  
'You, you have ruined me!' he thought to his stomach. "Go away wench." he said.

Iroh shook his head. Katara sat down the tray and grabbed the unused spoon, she dipped the spoon in the soup and blew on it. "You have three options; one, you become less hostile and I untie you so you can feed yourself, two I feed you like the child your acting like, or three, I water bend the soup while I have Sokka pry your mouth open." She pointed back towards the camp.

"And you have one option water whore, go away." he said through his teeth.

And Iroh shook his head again.

Katara turned to Iroh, "I am gonna do it." she said.

Zuko didn't know entirely what she was talking about, only that she had stood up and walked behind him. He had a chance to escape if she only-  
His thoughts were cut off immediately as he felt something grab his top knot. Looking up he saw the dangerous look in her eyes.

"One last chance or I drag you around this camp by your hair." she said, the danger in her eyes was the same that was in her voice.

"Do your worst, Inbreeded slut"

Iroh now didn't have any sympathy for his nephew.

Katara twisted her hand into his hair and yanked him across the dirt ground. She had pulled penguins by ropes from the oil slicks the fire nation ships that had came. She had also helped pull pelts that weighed almost three hundred pounds. So dragging a teenage boy by his hair didn't phase her at all.

There were screams of laughter around him, as this girl pulled him around like a rag doll and after a minute she let him drop on his side."Now you have two options, since you lost the chance of getting untied, either me without Sokka, or with Sokka?" she asked.

His back was away from everyone so he couldn't see their looks.

"I don't want to have to do that again, its only humiliating you more so please choose, you cant go without eating." she actually sounded a bit guilty and concerned.

"Fine… feed me without your brother." He said.

"Why yes I will thank you for asking." She said loudly for the boys near the camp to hear.Zuko wondered about this but didn't have the desire to ask.  
"Listen if your anything like my brother or any male for that matter your probably more decent when your not around other males." She said dipping the spoon into the soup.

"Quick to judge and categorize arent you?" he asked her sharply.

"No I take pride in knowing everything." She said smugly.

"Are you trying to be funny?" he asked as she pushed the soup to his mouth. He looked at it with disgust.

"Your uncle liked it." She said urging him to eat.

"Well I am not my uncle, do I look like I love tea and telling people weird stories about my nephew... ok maybe I shouldn't have disclosed that information…" He was sure that now she would go make friends with his uncle so she could get embarrassing facts. "Really, weird stories?" She said pushing the spoon towards him.

He was about to open his mouth to say something but she shoved the spoon in his mouth. The food was actually kind of good. He watched as she smile triumphantly. Oh how he had to scorn her again. But he didn't know how to do it or how much she would beat him for it. The thought of being beaten gave him somewhat illicit thoughts but he kept those under lock and key… especially when they had to do with the water bender in front of him.

Katara didn't see him chew or swallow, like he was taking his time. He was a very odd person, he looked her up and down and then all around her then to others around the campfire.

Zuko finally chewed and swallowed his food, his thoughts had left him for a minute and he realized it was still in his mouth. The most evil plan he could think of came to his mind. "To save the both of us some embarrassment could I have one hand untied. You can stay over here so you know I wont do anything." He gave a sort of innocent look, hiding the deceiving look in his eyes.

She looked at him long and hard. Trying to pick the prince apart. He had solemn look on his face. No trace of deceit was there. But she couldn't trust him. She got up and walked over to Appa and grabbed a rope.

"What's up sis?" Her brother asked her.

"Showing a certain prince that he cant fool me." She said quietly. She knew that he was probably trained to get out of the worst of situations so she was going to be very smart and not let him get away if he tried. As she turned the corner and saw Zuko was staring at the bowl. He looked up when she came closer. For almost an instant she saw something very wrong his eyes, and it wasn't the bad wrong, but the wrong knowing you're a target. But it disappeared with a blink. She went to the tree that was a few feet away and tied one end to it. She grabbed the other end and first untied one of his hands and quickly tied the rope from the tree in a whale knot. Which was used to bind whale meat and bones in her tribe, and the only way undone was to be cut.

"What did you do?" He asked as he moved his hand around and began eating.

"I gave you a leash. You cant undo this knot not matter how hard you try." Katara said.

"Is this how much you really trust me"

"There is no trust." she said darkly. Sitting down in front of him.

Zuko smiled inwardly knowing that despite being tied to a tree like a dog she still sat in front of him closely and that was what he wanted. Some how the smile found his mouth.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Oh… no reason, this is very good… did you make it?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yeah… I did." she said, she was flattered that he liked her cooking.

"I guessed." he took another spoonful in his mouth and let his tongue slide out underneath the bottom of bottom of it. "Too bad we're not allies, you would be very useful to me." He knew he was getting under her skin by the way she reacted to his actions and words. His uncle taught him that usually women become less responsive and less aware if you were nice and seductive. But looking at Katara she had a while before she was a full woman, her breasts were small and her body structure still said child. He was sixteen and she was… how old was she… fourteen? She should have already known much about affection since she was in company with her brother who was his age.

She wondered what he was thinking while he watched her. He would sometimes look directly at her right before putting the spoon in his mouth to take another bite. Sometimes he would lick the underneath of the spoon or the empty spoon after he swallowed it. She looked away from him while he ate since it was making her flustered. He smiled at her but didn't wish for her to turn away from him. "Something wrong… Katara?" oh if this didn't get to her he didn't know anything short of grabbing her would work.

Katara blushed deep red. "Nothing." she shot quickly. "Your just taking your good time eating, I think your done." She made a grab for his bowl.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, pulling her into a deep kiss. He let go of her hand quickly and pulled the dagger out of his boots that he had maneuvered to unbinding. It was his earth kingdom dagger. He cut the rope from the tree and then the rope holding his other hand. All within the time of pulling her into and during the kiss.

She pulled away almost five seconds of their lips crashing together. And within two seconds he had her wrist again and twirled her around to where her back was to his chest and dagger to her neck.

"You know you shouldn't underestimate me girl." He purred into her ear. He stood and held her in his arms. He moved to where the others could see them. "Anyone wanna know how this happened?" He asked the two boys who now were to their feet and ready.

"Zuko just let her go. She hasn't got anything to do with me." Aang yelled.

"Yeah you jerk leave my sister out of this." Sokka threw his boomerang towards them.

Zuko sidestepped it easily smiling. "Follow me if you dare." He said dragging the girl with him into the forest.

Iroh shook his head. He knew his nephew too well, Zuko had no idea what he was going to do up into what had already happened. He assured the two younger boys that his nephew would most likely make a mistake and the girl would get the better of him.

"You mean he sucks at planning." Sokka asked smiling.

"Yes, he is good with on the spot maneuvering, is probably why he got out of those ropes with ease." Iroh said. "But I don't think he realized that if he was going to take her to the ship then he would have to walk a good thirty miles"

Jun laughed hysterically. "So the prince has his girlfriend back… I still say he is too ugly for her."

Sokka and Aang looked a bit scared at the term girlfriend that was used as both boys ran off into the forest. Iroh's ropes fell around his waist and her stretched his arms out. "Those poor kids don't know that if you tie up a general he is going to get out." He looked over to the woman next to him.

Hers fell down in the same manner and she stretched her legs out and undid them also. "That's true old man."

Zuko had grabbed some rope before treading into the forest. He found a small spot between trees and tied the water bender up and wrapped a small piece around her head and into her mouth so she couldn't yell or scream. Picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder he thought of himself as a pretty good bad guy. He ran easily with her earlier but since he was a ways out of harm he walked quickly. "You know your not that bad to get along with."

She let out a muffled scream.

"Oh really! You think I am a good kisser?" He laughed, "Katara you're making me blush." He took another step and slid down a hill as Katara rolled off his shoulder and down after him. It was only a twenty foot hill, but at the rate they were rolling and how steep it was, it hurt when they reached the bottom. Zuko had inwardly cursed himself. He tried to get up but his leg hurt very bad.

Katara was knocked out for only a minute when she opened her eyes she saw her captor laying on his back wincing. She felt around her mouth and noticed her gag had moved to around her neck. "Look what you did!" She yelled at him. "This is your fault"

He laughed nervously. "It wasn't fun?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know if you would have just left us alone we wouldn't be in this mess." she said sadly. "I wouldn't have felt so violated by you." she began to shed tears.

He looked over at her. She was laying on her side her head couldn't turn anywhere but to look at him and she was crying lightly. His anger softened a bit. "Listen are you hurt?" He asked sitting up despite the movement made a sharp pain shoot into his leg.

"Physically or emotionally?" she asked bitterly.

He took the blow. "What did I do to hurt your feelings?" he had her in a sitting position

"What haven't you done?!" She yelled. "You have been chasing my friend, you stole my mother's necklace, you got me to trust you enough to untie one of your hands so you could eat and not have your stupid pride hurt… then you kissed me!" She yelled.

Anger rose in his blood. "First of all I have to chase your friend… ever been banished from your own home?!" He yelled back at her.

She didn't say anything.

"Second I told you already I didn't steal it, I found it on a coal freighter." He sighed. "There was a distress signal and I saw the necklace on the deck"

"Coal… freighter… oh yeah, my little uprising…" She smiled triumphantly.

"Funny." He sneered. "Third my hand was going numb and I noticed you were getting a little embarrassed about feeding someone older than you"

"But it was just a plot to get away."

"Fourth, I thought girls like the dangerous types." he said smirking.

She blushed. "Well I don't especially when that guy is trying hunt me down." she put glared at him. "And everyone knows you should ask politely for a kiss"

He laughed at her. "Really as if your eyes weren't asking enough." he said.

She blushed harder. "No they weren't!" she glared at him. "If you can tell so much what my eyes say what they are saying now." She dared.

He looked at her quietly. His golden eyes flashed. "You want my body." He said.

Katara yelled. She felt a bit hopeless, she was stuck, tied up with guy who was making passes on her who was also her enemy. Tears had once again trickled down her face as she hung her head low.

Of all the things that made him feel guilty, between watching turtle-ducks and seeing his father was seeing a girl cry… even worse when he caused it. Zuko hated when girls cried with a passion, not only since it came with guilt, but it never made a girl look good to cry. But he knew most all girls cry. Except his sister. But all other girls cry.

Katara heard him heave a sigh. Her eyes trailed over to him as he reached to her.

Zuko put his hand on her back and winced at the pain that again burdened him. He rubbed her back softly.

"Why are you comforting me?" She asked harshly.

"This is what my mother did when I was upset." he said softly.

"Is your leg ok?" She asked remembering his wincing.

"I just dislocated my knee. Should be easy to relocate." He said looking down at is leg. He gave a shudder and a gulp. "Even if I haven't done this before"

"Is there anything I can do to help." she asked.

"I would have to untie you." He said skeptically.

"You can trust me more than I trust you." She said. "And I know how to relocate bones, having to do it a lot for Sokka." She said.

"If you paralyze me woman I will kill you." He said.

"Lets make a deal then." She said. "If you let me go I will relocate your leg. And by letting me go I mean letting me go back to Aang."

He thought it over. "I wont stop hounding you guys down though."

"And we wont stop foiling your attempts." She said brightly.

"Deal." he said pulling the dagger out of his boot. He pulled her over to him. "Wait before I do this I realized I only get one good thing and you get two." He smiled. "What else do I get out of letting you go. Since I am untying you and letting you go back to your friends"

"What do you want?" She asked almost fearful of his answer.

"Another kiss, this time of your own willingness." He said. He loved making her blush, it wasn't like he liked her just liked getting a rise from her.

"But… fine." she huffed.

He slid the knife under her bindings and cut through the rope.

She was glad she didn't have any broken bones or major bruises. She looked at him and sighed."Ok, if I am going to do this then be prepared, it hurts a lot." She watched as he slowly undid his boot and pulled it off. He then rolled up the pant leg to his thigh. "Its truly dislocated." as she looked at his bruised knee and the slow swelling of his calf. His skin was very white and she noticed how thin his legs were. She sat between his feet and brought up his leg in her lap.

He let a moan out and took a deep breath. "Hand me a piece of rope ok."

She handed him a piece of rope and he put it in his mouth. She grabbed his leg softly.

His breath hitched in his throat from fear and her sudden touch.

"Ok I am going to count to three. At three I am going to reset your leg." she said.

He nodded not wanting it to happen at all. He bit down hard on the piece of rope.

"One." he grabbed a hold of her shoulders with his hands. '

"Two." She grabbed tightly to his calf.

"Three" All he heard was a snap and the most unbearable pain he had ever felt, not even his father burning his face prepared him for the pain that he had felt. Katara winced has his strong fingers pressed into her shoulders as the pain coursed its way through him. She let out a gasp when his nails dug into her.

Zuko had been holding his breath and almost passed out, he let go of the girl's shoulder and sunk to the ground.

"Are you ok?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, I have been better though." he said. "That hurt like hell… thank you." he said the last part in a whisper.

"Your welcome." she replied. She checked her shoulders and sure enough there were tell tale signs of bruises forming. It might be hard to explain so she would have to do her best to hide them.

"Sorry about that, but its better than strangling you." He said humorously. He sat back up, he was sweaty and his hair stuck to the back of his head.

"You should have your uncle find a healer, or you might have problems later." She offered.

"I will, now I really wish were allies." he said reaching up and messing up her hair.

"You know I wont leave Aang." she said the smile fading.

"So if given the opportunity you would?" He said slyly.

"No… things are to complicated with the fire nation. They destroyed my village, I don't think I would join you in any time." she said sadly.

"You shouldn't hate the nation but the ones who stormed your village. There has never been a direct order to kill innocents ever that I know." he said quietly. "You know, since I cant be that bad." he almost was asking.

"Get over yourself and ask me again later." she said with a bit of humor in her voice. "And reminding me of our deal. I should be going." She said getting up.

He pulled her back down. "You didn't fulfill your end of the bargain"

She inwardly cursed at his memory. "I… um.." she couldn't find the words to maybe excuse herself.

"I know you don't like me, by all means I shouldn't like you either but since you relocated my leg without breaking it, you should get something nice." he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out her necklace. "But your side of the deal must be met if I give it to you"

"Why do you want to kiss me so much?" she asked reaching out for the necklace.

"Because I know it was you I kissed, and that is the first thing I would have ever done against my nation." he said, a wicked look in his eyes.

"Then why were you banished?" She asked him.

"I had gone against my father, not my nation." He said with a twinge of sadness. S

he didn't quite understand but she let it go at his tone. "Ok give me the necklace first." She said.

"Why you first?" He asked deviously.

"Because just in case we're caught I can give the excuse you gave it to me willingly and I rewarded you." She said.

"Such a clever girl." He said smiling. He tossed her the necklace and she caught it.

Katara pulled the necklace around her neck. As she was doing this she noticed that he was setting up and bending towards her. Her breath hitched and she prepared herself as she bent closer.

He lightly pushed his lips against hers. His hand reached up and touched her necklace.

She quickly ended the kiss and got back up.

He laughed at her nervousness and got up ignoring the pain in his thigh.

"Can we keep this between us?" She asked.

"If you don't tell anyone." he said.

"Don't forget to have someone look at that." she was trying to get her red face to calm.

"I will, and I am sorry about your shoulders." He smiled at her back. "If you don't mind me asking was that your first kiss." He was glad he was pretty blunt around girls.

"It was… umm… but remember only between us." She said not turning to him. He was making it very hard for her blush to go away.

"I am sorry though… since girls would rather prefer it more romantic." He said feeling a bit guilty.

"No… its alright… it was either that or get it from a guy much younger than me." She said referring to Aang.

"So the avatar likes you?" He asked.

"Yes, he does, I like him like a brother though, but what happens, happens." she said quietly.

"Like this"

"Yeah much like this." She blushed more. "Now umm… not to sound mean or anything could you stop talking… I cant get my face to stop getting red."

He laughed out loud. As he pulled his boot on.

There was yelling coming from above them.

"That's your cue, miss Katara." Zuko said slyly as he turned her around. He smiled as gave her one last peck on the lips and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Yeah I am ending it there… I hope you liked it… I know it kinda bends the episode a bit but they never let us know what happened… and its been a while since I watched the episode… but hey it came into my head… I had a couple things I wanted to put in and had planned to put in but never made it end… like Katara smacking the hell out him and he saying "Ooh baby turn me on." but I didn't think it would have fit very well. And just a disclaimer I still don't own avatar… and if you dislocate your knee please call 911 or get to a doctor… don't do it by yourself or have your buddy do it…I don't know how to relocate bones so I looked it up to see for this story and well they say not to do it yourself… so don't… and I wont be blamed if you try… ok you know what to do… get to reviewing! You know that blue button that says "go"… you know you wanna hit it… wait no don't scroll down to report abuse! I didn't do anything wrong!!! If you like this work go check out Changing Efforts ok? it's a in production Zutara story well it has a bit of Kataang and eventual Maiko in it. Go and read it and enjoy! 


End file.
